James, Diana, Danielle and the Giant Peach
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I own Butterfly and myself, Diana. And Danielle known as antaurilover685. This was a request by her of me and her being in the James and the Giant Peach adventure, and I put full effort into it. We both did want Butterfly to be in it as well, and so she was included. Enjoy! I seriously wish I was part of the James and the Giant Peach adventure. I would adore it,
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my, I meant to write this a LONG time ago but sadly, I was incredibly busy. I'm sorry! Anyway my friend Danielle requested me to write a fanfic of me and her in the James and the Giant Peach adventure, and so I did. It took a while, but I did keep my promise. She and I also decided on having my OC Butterfly in it and that's why she's in the story. It's also a good way to learn about how Butterfly acts around Danielle and I. Enjoy! And look forward to reading chapter 2 soon!_

What a life my friend and I had. I had so much trouble in my experience. Between my father and I arguing too much and not much good luck happening to me, I decided to live my life somewhere else. I was in England. I have traveled there hoping that things might get easier. I was worried.. I couldn't make any new friends. I would look around this place and find no one.

In this very day, I am wearing a purple shirt with a pink one under, dark blue jeans and black boots. I have long dark brown hair with brown eyes. And my name is Diana. That's what I'm called. Diana.

"Oh man.." I thought to myself as I walked. "I don't know what to-"

All of a sudden I have bumped into another girl. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a deep sky blue tank top, jeans and neon purple sneakers. She didn't look family to me. I have never met her before, so I decided to befriend her.

"Hello there." I smiled. "My name is Diana. I've traveled to England to find a better life. What's your name?"

The girl smiles at me and answers. "I'm Danielle. I came here recently because.. the same reason actually. To find a better life."

It has surprised me. Danielle was like me. She was trying to find a better life like I was. She must've had life experience. Mine wasn't the best either. Between my parents arguing, losing loved ones and not getting along with so many.. I had to get away from my home. So we talked to get to know each other. What we have experienced, why we wanted to have a new home, everything. We had long conversations about how we didn't get along with our parents the best and other problems too personal to tell just anyone.

"That means we must find a new place." I said. "Together."

Danielle looks at me shocked. "You want to tag along with me?"

"Yes. Who knows? We might have a great future together."

"Sounds like a plan."

So it was settled. Danielle and I have decided to find a place to stay at England. We have walked and walked for a long time. We were hoping to meed someone who can help us get settled. But sadly, no luck. We ended up finding a lonely looking hill there. With a home. I wonder who's home is that.. All we were able to see were two women being very rude to a young boy.

"Who are those two?" Danielle looks at them with disgust when we watch them from a distance.

"No idea.. but I don't like it." I responded.

Those women were forcing the young boy to work. Poor thing. He had to be how old? At least seven or eight years old. And being forced to work so hardly wasn't fair. And he seemed to respectful towards those women, even after how they're treating him.

"I wish we could help...," I sighed.

Suddenly we heard a sound. It was the sound of foot steps. Mysterious.. the only ones in this spot were Danielle and I. We were hiding in the hill near a tree. Was there someone else there spying on us?

"Diana?" Danielle spoke up. "Did you hear that or did I just imagine that?"

"I heard it too..." I look around scared. "If it's not you and it's not me, then who?"

Suddenly an old man appears, and it causes us to scream. "Don't be scared." he said, sounding calm unlike us both.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"For right now, just call me the Magic Man."

Danielle and I look at him and then to each other with confused face expressions. We then nodded in agreement anyway and looked back at the man again.

"Well what's going on, Magic Man?" Danielle asked.

"Well look at this..."

He suddenly shows us these odd green things.

"Crocodile tongues."

I was in complete shock. "But how-"

"Not much time to explain. I have to help the young boy too. I need to know, you guys need help?"

I nodded. "Oh yes! Danielle and I have been trying to find a better life. We were so miserable.. you see we had drama with our families so we traveled to England to hopefully live easier and happier."

"Then take some of these." the old man gave us the green things. Only some of them anyway. After he explains how we use them and that they make marvelous things happen, we agreed and he left to later on help the young boy.

"I wonder how he knew about us needing help." Danielle said.

"Maybe he overheard us when we told each other about our experiences." I responded.

"I wonder if these crocodile tongues will make a difference in our lives.." Danielle said we she looked at them.

Danielle and I then started to take a walk around the hill and then we spotted something out of the ordinary. There was a giant fruit. How is that possible? It was HUGE!

"Whoa!" we both gasped as we looked up at it.

"It actually looks delicious.." I said as I looked at it.

"Maybe we should take a bite out of it."

And so we both did. Danielle and I took out small parts of the peach and started to eat them. But something happened that we didn't notice at all. As we were taking bites out of the peach, the crocodile tongues that the old man gave us jumped on the pieces of the peach that we were both eating. Something odd happened after we finished eating. We looked at the peach and we noticed it was growing a hole inside. It was big enough for Danielle and I to climb inside it.

"Look at that hole." Danielle said as she pointed to it.

"It looks big enough for you and I to climb inside it." I said, looking at it with complete shock.

"Should we?"

I smiled at her. "It could be an unforgettable adventure. Let's climb in!"

Danielle allowed me to go inside the hole first, and so I did. After I get in, she goes in next. And this was very out of the ordinary. After Danielle and I both were inside the peach, the entrance closed by itself. We both gasped at the sight of that. We were in complete shock.

"We're... TRAPPED!" I yelled.

"What do we do?!" Danielle asked me.

"I guess we're gonna have to go in the peach deeper, because it looks like it will lead to somewhere."

Danielle nods in agreement so she and I then start crawling in more. I shook in fear because nothing like this ever happened to me in life. I mean, I knew I had to get out of my old life. Father was too cruel to me and my old home I hated. Too much bad things happened to me. Danielle told me earlier she wanted to search for a better life too, so she must've had a hard life herself. I would ask now, but it didn't see like a good timing in my opinion. So I decided to ask her sometime in the future.

"Look Diana!" she said as she points to a dark spot in the peach. Must have been the middle of the peach. We started hearing voices.

"Whoa... someone else is in here too?" I asked her.

"I think so.. we have to find out who."

So Danielle and I came closer, but not to the middle yet, We started hearing voices clearer.

"Excuse me Mr. Centipede, but I must ask... WHY must you smoke that disgusting cigar in here?!" a male voice asked.

Danielle and I gasped and look at each other with complete shock. "Mr. Centipede?"

"A centipede... is a bug." I said, completely shocked.

"I wonder if that's a last name or something." Danielle said.

"Me too."

"Hey hoppy!" another male voice said. "I smoke cause I want to!"

"Perfectly good explanation..."

"Well you're one grasshopper I don't like!"

Danielle and I were even more shocked.

"A grasshopper?" I whispered. "And that didn't see like a last name to me. And that means.. centipede isn't one either."

"Is this a dream or something?" Danielle asked. "This is super weird."

"It totally is weird." I nodded in agreement. "But this is no dream. It feels.. so real."

But I did wonder though. Was it really a dream? I mean after all, Danielle and I met an old man who gave us odd green things, then we found a giant peach, climb inside and now we hear voices who possible might be bugs. That has never happened before in my life, that's for sure! And as I notice Danielle's shocked reactions, this seemed to have never happened to her before either.

"Oh men, dear men." a female voice said. She sounded like she has an accent. Italian, it seemed to be. A very soft spoken voice she had.

"There's another girl here." Danielle said.

The female voice speaks again. "Mr. Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede. I do not like watching you guys argue."

"Hey, Butterfly!" one of the male voices said. "You attacked me earlier! I'm still in shock because since when do butterflies attack?!"

Danielle and I were shocked. "Butterfly?"

"I am different from other butterflies because of how I was raised. Thanks to my father." the female voice responded. "And who says ladies, or butterflies, cannot be strong?"

"I am shocked but I gotta admit..." Danielle said. "If she really is a butterfly, she is heck of a cool one! She knows girl power."

I nodded in agreement, because I believed in that myself. "I think so too."

"I have to agree with Miss Butterfly." another female voice said. Sounded like she has a French accent. "I may not know her very well, but at least I can see I have something in common with her. She is.. different from others."

"Oh come on Angel Fangs..." one of the male voices said in a flirty way. "Enough talking about her, and more about you and I. We should go on a date sometime. And you can give me a little kiss..."

"Enough!" she responded. "And it is not Angel Fangs. It is Miss Spider."

Danielle and I giggled at first at hearing the way he flirted with her. But then we were in shock, once again, after hearing her said Miss Spider.

"A spider too?" Danielle asked. "How many bugs are here?"

"A SPIDER?!" another male voice yelled.

He yelled so loud, it startled Danielle and I badly. We both jumped a little and then looked at each other.

"Someone must be afraid of spiders." I whispered.

"Come on Earthworm! She's a hot spider." one of the male voices responded.

"Hot?" I laughed.

"Wait.. he said Earthworm." Danielle said.

"Another bug? Oh man.." I sighed. "The only thing that is easy for me to tell so far is someone has a crush on someone else."

I was referring to the one who must be known as Mr. Centipede having a crush on Miss Spider. Odd having names of bugs, but funny and a bit romantic how he was crushing on her. I wondered to myself, would they one day become a couple?

"Such rude behavior!" another female voice said to the male voice who is known as Mr. Centipede. "Saying such a word about a girl you have met just now!"

"Well-" he was about to respond, but the voice who is known as Miss Spider stops him. "Thank you, Mrs. Ladybug."

"Another bug?" Danielle and I said.

"You know...," one of the female voices said, who is known as Butterfly. "I have an odd feeling. I sense something."

"Sense what?" the voice known as Mr. Centipede asked. "That Spidey and I will get married one day?"

"Not that!" she responded in an annoyed way. "I mean.. I feel like we are being watched. As if someone was here..."

"I thought I was the only one hearing WHISPERING!" the one known as Earthworm yelled.

That really caught Danielle and I by surprise. But much more than before. We were so caught by surprise, I accidentally bumped into Danielle from being startled. But it was much more than that. Since we were listening to the voices from an edge of the peach and there was a huge dark hole where it looks like we could fall in. Bumping into Danielle caused her to fall out, but not only her but me too.

"AHHHH!" she and I screamed as well.

"Who are THEY?!" the voices known as Centipede, Butterfly and Earthworm all yelled at the same time, while the rest of the voices screamed.

We both landed on the ones who were the voices that we heard. But it was so dark in the middle of the peach, she and I could hardly see. All we did was hear screams and yells from it. But that stops from the voice known as Mr. Centipede yelling out from above. "Glowworm! Turn on your lights!"

"GLOWWORM?!" Danielle and I yelled at the same time.

A Glowworm above the ceiling then turns on lights and that's where Danielle and I could finally see. First she and I look at each other, seeing neither of us had any harm from the fall. We smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said to Danielle.

"And I'm glad you're okay too!" Danielle responded.

But then Danielle and I look around and that's where she and I would both start screaming. "AHHHH!"

The ones who we saw shocked us. The voices... they WERE bugs! But not just bugs but GIANT bugs! There was a male centipede, a male grasshopper, a female spider, a female ladybug, a female butterfly, a male earthworm and from above, a female glowworm. And they looked at us with surprised looks on their faces, seeing that we are both young human girls.

"Humans." Butterfly said as she walked and observed us both.

"What else could they be?!" Centipede yelled at her.

"Be quiet Centipede." she glared at him. "Could you not see that I am observing them?"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Centipede asked her, glaring back at her."

"Go flirt with Miss Spider."

Centipede blushes big time at that. Danielle and I were right. He was the one who seemed to be in love, and with the one known as Miss Spider. He trembles at he speaks. "Y-y-you don't know if I like her!"

"Say whatever you would like to say, but I know the truth," Butterfly rolls her eyes and then looks at me, holding my hand and helping me up. "Do not mind that idiotic centipede."

"Hey!"

I smiled at Butterfly. "It's alright."

At the same time that happened, Mr. Grasshopper gently holds Danielle's hand and helps her up. I looked at him and noticed something. He seemed quite gentlemanly. He was dressed very neatly and was being very polite towards Danielle. He had manners.

Danielle smiles as she got up. "You're so nice. Thank you."

"My pleasure, miss," Mr. Grasshopper then bows down.

"Oh and I'm a flirt?" Centipede said as he watched that.

"Yes." Miss Spider said.

Centipede blushes again as she said that. That causes me to laugh a little.

"Are you alright dearies?" Mrs. Ladybug asks.

"We are!" we both said.

These bugs weren't so bad actually. They seemed interesting in my eyes actually. I thought they'd be scary and harmful, but they turned out to be different than expected. They caused no harm to us. And every single one of them had a mix of different personalities. Mr. Centipede, a Brooklyn centipede who acts tough. Miss Spider, a French spider who seemed to have a smooth and calm personality, but hated to be annoyed. Mr. Grasshopper, a grasshopper who acts like a complete gentleman. Ms. Butterfly, a fashion loving Italian monarch butterfly who is different than her species and can have a bit of a sas. Earthworm, a fearful yet interesting earthworm. Mrs. Ladybug, a ladybug who dislikes rudeness and is quite kind. I have never seen anything like this!

"We have to turn off the lights." Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Spiker and Sponge might notice us." he said.

That is where Glowworm turns off her light and we remain slight. Danielle then quietly whispers to me. "Diana, is this going to end up being a huge adventure."

I actually believed it would it. "It could be Danielle. It just might be."

_I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one so far! Credit to me for Diana (Which is me) and my OC Butterfly. And credit to my friend for Danielle, because that's her. Is chapter 2 when we meet James? Are we going to be a part of an adventure? You're gonna have to read to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Grasshopper..." Danielle whispered to him as quietly as she could. "I'm a little afraid."

Mr. Grasshopper smiles at Danielle and whispers back to her quietly. "It's alright my dear. I'm sure Spiker and Sponge won't know we're in here."

"Ummm..." Danielle was thinking to herself, wanting to change the subject. She wanted to learn more about him. He seemed to kind and gentlemanly in her eyes. She thought it'd be interesting if he had anything in common with her. And that's where she asked a question. "Do you have any talents?"

Mr. Grasshopper answers it by whispering to her. "I'm a music fan. I play the violin."

Danielle smiled as she heard that. She as well is a fan of music. She plays a different instrument. And that's where she told him what it is. "That's impressive Mr. Grasshopper. I play my special Ocarina."

"Is that so?" Mr. Grasshopper sounded impressed. "My now, that is impressive."

"Hey, hoppy!" Centipede whispers to him angrily. "Keep flirtin' and we'll get caught."

"I'm not flirting. I'm having a delightful conversation with this girl." Mr. Grasshopper responded to him, and then looks at Danielle "Speaking of which, you and your other friend here haven't talk us what are your names."

The rest of the bugs heard that and all turned to them. They haven't thought about that, what was Danielle's name and my name.

"Yes, that is a true point." Butterfly said. "What are your names?"

Danielle spoke up first. "I'm Danielle."

And that's where I spoke up as well. "And I'm Diana."

That's where the bugs finally learned our names. Wait.. speaking of names.. I wondered about the boy who we saw before in the miserable hill. The one where two women were being very disrespectful towards him. What was his name? But of course there was something much more important that his name, but is he okay right now? And now something really caught our attention. It looked like Centipede was going to leave the peach! Where was he going?

"Here, now. Where do you think you're goin', Yank?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"I'm goin' stir-crazy. I gotta take a look around. Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge," Centipede said.

"Escape? To where? We'll all be squashed... swatted... smooshed!" Earthworm said.

"No one's going to smoosh you, my dear boy. You're six feet long now," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Exactly," Butterfly agreed.

"Bigger target," said Earthworm.

"Let the biddies come," Centipede said. " I'll take 'em both on. I'm indefeatable. I'm indivisible. I'm..."

Before he finishes talking, a young boy fell in there. They didn't know who he was yet so everyone looked up and saw him falling from the hole in the side of the peach way up high.

"IN TROUBLE!" Centipede yelled.

The small figure bounced off Centipede, flew over Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly and slid off Earthworm. Danielle and I watched with complete surprise as we saw the small figure.

"It's Spiker and Sponge! They found us!" Earthworm yelled.

"It's THEM?!" Danielle and I yelled.

"Hello," Glowworm said.

"It's the lad from the house," Mr. Grasshopper said."What's his name?"

Centipede slid in front of , "Miserable tick,"

Earthworm butted in front," I thought it was rotten little grub,"

Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly both came flying over the young boy.

"No no. That's what those horrible aunts call him." Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Yes, but what is his real name?" Butterfly asked, confused.

"His real name is...Well it's...uh," Mrs. Ladybug said, confused as well.

Miss Spider was the only one who knew who the young boy's name was. So she came down from her web.

"It's James," she said.

The young boy, James, was startled by her so he jumped back and let out a little yell.

"Look whatcha done now miss," Mrs. Ladybug said coming over to the little boy, "Scared him to death,"

James was really scared by all of them.

"Please!" he screamed,"Don't eat me!"

"Eat you?" Mrs. Ladybug asked, shocked.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Glowworm! Turn on your lights!" Centipede yelled.

He clapped and the lights came on. There James saw was a centipede, grasshopper, earthworm, ladybug, spider, butterfly and glowworm. And then he turned and saw next to him were Danielle and I, the only other humans in there.

"I'm a vegetarian," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I am one as well," Butterfly said.

"I eat dirt," Earthworm replied.

"No one will be eating you James," Miss Spider said when she came down.

As soon as Miss Spider said that, Centipede pushed Miss Spider out of his way and spoke next.

"She'll just puncture your head and sunk out the brains,"he said.

"That is just gonna make him more scared!" Butterfly yelled, frustrated when he said that.

Miss Spider stopped swinging and dropped in front of Centipede. She was mad and he could tell. He started to get scared.

"That I am saving for you," she dived to try and grab him, but she missed.

He slid under her and popped out from the other side of her.

"Whoa! Pretty fast long legs!" he said.

She turned around and started to hiss at backed up and climbed half way up a ladder. Mrs. Ladybug couldn't stand that kind of behavior. Butterfly didn't like it herself either.

"Oh!Such rude behavior!" Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Very rude of course!" Butterfly said.

But then Butterfly thinks to herself for a second and giggles. "But... kinda cute!"

"I heard that!" Centipede snapped at her. "She could've killed me!"

Butterfly rolls her eyes and ignores him and then looks back at James.

Danielle and I giggled when we saw that moment between Centipede and Miss Spider. We both sense what it was. Love, indeed it was love.

"There's no need to be frighten dear," Mrs. Ladybug said while cleaning James's face.

Butterfly smiles and nods. "Yeah, nothing bad is gonna happen"

"But...your enormous bugs!" James said and turns to Danielle and I. "Except.. you guys."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"We've all changed," Mrs. Ladybug pulled out a mirror, "And so have you James,"

James looked at himself in the mirror and realized he had changed. He gasped at that.

"The old one who gave me the green said marvelous things will happen," James said.

Danielle and I gasped. We looked at each other. We knew the old man AND the green things. We are now part of the same situation.

"Did he say "Marvelous pigs in satin?"Glowworm asked.

"No my dear lady," Mr. Grasshopper was given a megaphone, "Marvelous things will happen!"

"Poor Glowworm. She's a little deaf," he said.

"I however have exquisite hearing," Earthworm said.

Centipede ran up to him, "Oh listen to this,"

He grabbed the megaphone and yelled, "Lets get out of here!"

"That is a good point you have," Butterfly said with a smile and then frowns and mutters. "For once..."

"You mean leave the hill?!" James asked, "I can't! The rhino will get me!"

"RHINO!" Earthworm buried himself in a glove.

"A rhino?" Butterfly asked, getting confused.

I looked at Danielle in a confused way. "A rhino is gonna come after us?"

Danielle shrugs. "I don't know."

"I say dear boy. I've lived on this miserable hill for decades. There are no rhinoceros here," Mr. Grasshopper explained.

"Expect for Sponge," Centipede added, "She's twice as big as a kid?"

Centipede and James laughed at his joke. Danielle and I laughed a bit at it as well.

"And twice as dangerous," Miss Spider added, "My life hangs by a thread everyday,"

"I had to send all three hundred of me children to savor pastures," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Your aunts are dangerous, you know," Butterfly said to James. "They killed my parents and my older sisters," she said, starting to frown.

"HA! With you call hiding in solid rock is fun," Earthworm said.

"I can't even remember what fun is," James said.

I really felt hurt hearing James say that. That means I'm not the only one who isn't very all that familiar with fun. And by the look on Danielle's face, she might not either. The three of us as humans must have something big in common now.

Centipede ran to James, "Well that's because you've been stuck here too to me kid. I know a place that will refresh your memory,"

"And what shall that be?" Butterfly asked.

Centipede started to sing.

"Bright lights, big city. That's where we gotta go." Centipede jumped off a piece of board and grabbed Glowworm's lantern and started to sing "Where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty," he sang, about to dance with both Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly. "I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so." he then started to spin them around," I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight." he then grabbed Earthworm and tossed him at them. "Sleep all day. Dance all night. I want the bright lights and the big city. That's the life for me,yeah." and then he jumped onto Miss Spider's web. "That's the life for-"

"You little maggot," Miss Spider started to sing. "Have you never seen the moon? Gliding 'cross the western sky. A dead oak tree by the water side. Putrid vapors rising"

"That sounds lovely, dear." Mrs. Ladybug started to sing. "I'm sure we'd all agree. But I prefer the sunshine.A little park right in the center of the town. Flowers everywhere. Children all around me, I'd love it. Landing on a baby's cheek so warm. It's wonderful, wonderful. That's the life for me. That's the life for me. That's the life, that's the life for me,"

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," Butterfly started to sing. "Well I'd love to design. Everyone would love my work." she chuckles while she sings. "They would. It'd be absolutely divine. Everyone will recognize how hard I work. I'd be well known by everyone. That's the life for me. That's the life for me. That's the life, that's the life for me,"

After Butterfly sang, Mrs. Ladybug came next to her and throws a top hat and cane to Mr. Grasshopper, who holds Danielle's hand and starts singing.

"Elegant conversation," Mr. Grasshopper started to sing but got interrupted by Centipede.

"Bright lights, big city," Centipede butted in.

"An elevated point of view," Mr. Grasshopper sang after kicking Centipede out of his way.

"That's where I'd go," Centipede sang again.

"Intellectual stimulation" Mr. Grasshopper sang, stopping Centipede.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Centipede sang and then left.

"And someone you love to share it with you," Mr. Grasshopper sang.

Then Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, and Centipede danced. They allowed Danielle and I to dance with them and we all started to sing. "It would be wonderful, wonderful," we all sang. "That's the life for me,"

"You call that a life?" Earthworm asked.

"That's the life for me," they sang again.

"It's no pile of dirt!" Earthworm said.

"That's the life," Mrs. Ladybug sang under a yellow spotlight.

"That's the life," Mr. Grasshopper sang under a white spotlight.

"That's the life," Centipede sang under a red spotlight.

"That's the life," Butterfly sang under a pinkish purple spotlight.

"That's the life," Miss Spider sang under a blue spotlight.

"That's the life for-" they were about to sing but then got interrupted.

"Where are you hiding, boy?" Aunt Sponge yelled out from outside.

Everyone fell silent when they heard the yelling of Spiker and Sponge came outside. Centipede ran to the ladder that would lead outside.

"Time to go make a pest of myself," Centipede laughed as he climbed up the ladder.

James and the others started to get would give them away in a split second. Danielle then whispers to me. "Diana, is Centipede gonna cause any trouble?"

"I feel sure of it..." I responded.

"Wait.." James looks at me. "Your name is Diana?"

"Yes, and that's Danielle." I said as I point to Danielle.

"Look at this place," they heard Sponge say, "It's still are you? You pesky little worm,"

Earthworm immediately screamed.

"Not you! ME!"James said.

"You better not be near our peach," Sponge yelled.

"They are getting closer!" Butterfly said.

"Oh please! Don't let them spray us!" Ladybug yelled.

"Spray us? They'll see that yank up there and come after us with a happened to my brother," Earthworm said.

"How awful!"James said.

"Very!" I said.

"Absolutely!" Butterfly said.

"Split him right down the I have two half brothers," Earthworm said.

Grasshopper made a SHHHHing noise, "They'll hear us!"

Danielle comes close to Mr. Grasshopper, feeling afraid. "I'm scared."

"It's okay, Danielle." he said in a comforting voice.

Centipede opened the lid at the top of the peach and looked spotted Spiker and Sponge searching around the peach.

"Where are you boy?" Spiker said.

"I think I hear him right around here," Sponge said.

Centipede looked around for something and spotted the stem which held the peach to the broke into a smile.

"This will be a snap," he whispered.

The sound of him pinching the peach stem traveled to Spiker's turned to Sponge.

"I really do hear something," she whispered.

Centipede finished pinching after a few seconds and he whispered, "Timber!"

He then jumps into the peach before he gets spotted.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Fasten your seat belts kids," Centipede said.

"What are you trying to say?" Butterfly asked.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Spiker and Sponge quickly rushed to their car and the peach started to roll.

"We're turning,"James asked.

"We are?!" Danielle asked.

"What..what have you done?" Earthworm asked when everyone started to slide.

Spiker and Sponge quickly got into their car and tried to start it. The peach rolled closer to them and they still tried to get the car. They were too late. The peach rolled over the car with them in was running as quickly as they can trying to keep up with the speed the peach was rolling peach rolled off the hill, across a graveyard and flew over a the peach landed after flying over the church, everyone in the peach couldn't run lost their footing and were rolling with the peach.

"Here stomach, here stomach, HERE STOMACH!" Centipede yelled while that happened.

Everyone then got squished up against the wall of the peach as it continued to couldn't move and we were all too dizzy to even talk.

They could then feel themselves rise off the ground again and they suddenly heard a loud SPLASH! Everyone opened their eyes and looked was piled on top of each other.

"Where are we?"James asked.

Centipede sat up and could see a strange moving object on the used his pinchers to pinch it and he heard a loud OUCH!

"OW! Somebody pinched me," Earthworm yelled.

Centipede quickly apologized, "Thought you were the spider,"

Miss Spider gasped and quickly slapped the nearest thing in front of her, thinking it was Centipede but wasn't.

"Ouch!" Grasshopper said, "What was that?"

Miss Spider quickly apologized, "Excuse.I thought you were the Centipede,"

Danielle and I were on top of everyone as well and as we heard that all, we both started giggling.

"Again with the couple." I whispered.

"Totally." Danielle agreed.

"Hey Glowworm! How about some light?" Centipede asked.

"I can't hear you dear. I'll have to put my light on," Glowworm said.

A light suddenly came on and everyone could suddenly heard someone crying for help. It was Mrs. Ladybug, who couldn't get up. Miss Spider let James down so he could help her.

"Help! Help! This is so un-ladybug like," she yelled.

James walked over to her, "Don't worry. I'll have you right side up in no time,"

He helped push her back up straight, "Thank you. Where are you going?"

James started climbing up the ladder, "To see where we landed,"

Danielle and I looked at each other, nodded and followed James.

"Allow us to go with you James." I said.

"Of course!" James said.

Not long after James, Danielle and I climbed up, Butterfly looks at Centipede and Miss Spider, who were glaring at each other and starts to giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Centipede asked her, getting annoyed.

Butterfly just winks. "You'll find out soon."

Not long after that, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm, and Butterfly climbed up to where James was and looked were surrounded by water.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Grasshopper asked.

"What?" Earthworm asked, "What's fascinating? Tell me, don't leave me dangling,"

Miss Spider then came up, "We're in the middle of the... how do you say? The big puddle,"

Centipede then came up, "Biggest puddle of them all angel fangs,"

Miss Spider turned to him and showed her didn't back finished his sentence.

I looked at them as that happened and giggled again. I kept having the feeling in my gut more and more that they were going to be together one day.

"The Atlantic ocean,"he said.

Grasshopper then butted in and corrected him, "Technically, the Pacific is larger,"

Butterfly smiles. "That is correct."

"Well..," Centipede threw his cigar in the air, "That.. goes without saying,"

"But there is land in sight?" Earthworm asked.

"Nothing,but blue skies and clear waters," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"UGH!" Earthworm moaned as he turned to Centipede, "This is all your fault,"

Centipede jumped back, "HEY! Wasn't for me, we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now,"

Miss Spider interrupted the argument, "This old man with his green things... did he happen to speak where we are going?"

James looked at her," he said was the answer would be right here,"

When James touched his chest where is heart was,he could here paper looked in his jacket and pulled out a piece of said New York on was his travel book.

"My travel book," he opened it up and saw the peach marked on the map from England to New York, "And look! There's the peach! We're going to New York City!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's eyes grew wide. New York City? Really? They were going there? That was a dream come true!

"Really?" Danielle and I said with complete astonishment.

"New York?" Centipede asked,"They love me there!"

"Wonderful!" James said,"They've got a whole park full of leaves for you, Mrs. Ladybug,"

Mrs. Ladybug looked at the picture James was pointing at and smiled.

"Central Park!" Centipede said to her.

"And loads of dark hiding places," James continued.

A smile crept across Miss Spider's face.

"Night clubs," Centipede said to her.

"And there's a lot of fashion designing for you, Butterfly," James said to Butterfly.

Butterfly smiled big for that.

"Fashion shows," Centipede said to her.

"And museums and concerts," James said, showing Mr. Grasshopper the picture.

"Not to mention Yankee Stadium," Centipede said him.

"What about me?" Earthworm asked, getting upset.

"Why they got miles and miles of underground tunnels," James said.

Earthworm smiled.

"The subway!" Centipede said to him.

I look at Danielle. "That means in New York maybe I can be a singer one day!"

"That's amazing!" Danielle said.  
"Oh course! It can all happen in New York." James said. "My father says it's the place where dreams come true,"  
Everyone started saying that's the life for them until Mr. Grasshopper spoke.

"New York it is then! Now how do we get there?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Centipede stood up,"I'll get us there,"

"You?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Sure. I've sailed all the five seas," Centipede said getting all up in Miss Spider's face, "From the sun drenched wreaths of Bora Bora to the icy shores of Tripoli,"

"Oh really?" Butterfly asked, not sure if she could believe him.

Danielle and I looked at each other. We both felt unsure about it as well.

"Commodore Centipede they used to call me," Centipede said.

Mr. Grasshopper didn't look at all impressed and counted all the seas and realized there was two seas missing.

"Seven," he said.

"Huh?" Centipede said, looking dumbfounded.

"There are seven seas and Tripoli is in the sun tropics...Commodore," he said correcting Centipede.

"That is true..." I sighed.

"Trim the sails!" Centipede said.

"There are no sails," Mrs. Ladybug explained.

"Stoke the engines!" he yelled again.

"There are no engines," Earthworm said.

"Is there anything on this peach?!" Centipede asked.

"No there isn't, Commodore," Butterfly said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't work with this miserable crew!" he said throwing his hat on the ground.

"What an attitude...," Butterfly said, annoyed. "Like it's our fault,"

"Great! We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die," Earthworm said.

"Highly improbable," Mr. Grasshopper said cleaning his eye piece.

"That's a relief," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Then what will happen?" Butterfly asked.

"We're far more likely to drown," Mr. Grasshopper said.

Everyone gasped and everyone just started talking about how they didn't want to die. James stood on top of the stem and looked to the sky. He saw a flock of seagulls and got an idea.

"I know!We could...," he stopped himself, "It's a stupid idea,"

"Compared to what?" Mr. Grasshopper asked looking over at Centipede.

"Hey!" Centipede yelled.

"Well, we could fly out,"James said.

Everyone thought about it for awhile. Centipede was the first to speak.

"He's right. It's stupid,"Centipede said.

Mr. Grasshopper looked at him angrily.

"But who knows if it is possible." Danielle said. "There might be some way."

"How would you do it James?" Mrs. Ladybug asked, looking at James.

"With the seagulls,but we'll need string," James answered.

"Oh well I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it!" Earthworm said.

"I have string," Miss Spider said,"Miles of string,"

"That's useful." I smiled.

"And we'll need bait. Bird bait," James said.

"Bird bait? Where do you expect we're going to find bird bait out here in the middle of the...the..?" Earthworm stopped and looked around.

Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, Danielle and I were all staring at him and they were smiling. Mrs. Ladybug pulled a cow bell out of her handbag.

"Oh no. Oh no. Have you lost your minds?" Earthworm asked, getting nervous.

We all grabbed Earthworm and dragged him back inside the peach and tied the bell around him.

Earthworm, with the bell tied around him was lying at the top of the peach while everyone else was inside waiting for the first seagull.

"They've lost their minds! Anything, but birds," Earthworm yelled.

James,who along with Centipede was hiding in the main tunnel that led up to the was holding Earthworm while James had the string with a noise at the end.

"We're sorry about this Mr. Earthworm, but it's our only chance!" I said. "Don't take it personally!"

"Don't worry. I'm right here. Now wiggle," James whispered to Earthworm.

"NO!" Earthworm yelled.

"But they won't come if you don't wiggle,"James said.

"Exactly and you can't make me,"Earthworm said.

Centipede was obviously tired of hearing this.

"Oh yeah!"Centipede laughed. He started tickling Earthworm. That shocked Danielle and I at first, but then we giggled a bit at that.

Earthworm started laughing due to being tickled which made him wiggle.

"Oh! HEY! No fair! Mockingbirds munched my mother!" Earthworm yelled while laughing.

He continued to laugh until a seagull heard him. It started to fly over to him. James noticed the bird flying toward them.

"Here comes the first one," he whispered,"Get ready to pull down there,"

"My sisters were swallowed by swallows!"Earthworm yelled.

The sound of the bird could be heard and James gave the signal.

"Pull!" he yelled.

Everyone, including Danielle and I, pulled Earthworm back inside the peach and James threw the string which got caught around the bird's keep it from escaping, he tied it to the stem.

"It worked! I got one!" he yelled.

"Great job! We just need to get more and then we will succeed." I said.

"Shhh. I hear teeth. Great,big,gnashing teeth!" Earthworm yelled.

A low rumbling sound could be was coming from the ocean.

"Sounds like a rhinoceros!"James said getting worried.

Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede to see for themselves. After they came up, Danielle and I came up to see too.

"In the ocean? Scientifically impossible," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I just wonder what it could be.." Danielle said.

From down below, Miss Spider could hear it.

"I hear something too," she said.

Butterfly, who was down below, heard it as well.

"What must it be?" she asked.

Mr. Grasshopper looked through his eye piece and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's a school of tuna. They're being sucked into some sort of machine," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"What do you mean?"James asked.

Mr. Grasshopper gave him his eye piece,"Take a look!"

James looked through the eye piece and saw a giant, metal shark pop out of the water.

"It's a giant shark!"James yelled.

"Wait... what?!" Danielle and I yelled.

Centipede took the eye piece and looked through it and saw the shark. He quickly became worried when it started whistling.

"It seemed to have spotted us!" Centipede said.

Everyone gasped and watched as the shark started swimming toward them.

"That statement is correct Centipede!" I said.

"What do we do?" Centipede asked panicking ,"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

James pointed toward the seagulls, "The seagulls! It's our only chance!"

Mr. Grasshopper counted the seagulls, "It would take the whole flock and then some. We'll never do it in time,"

"We'll use Miss Spider's web for a net. Hurry!" James said.

"I'll alert them immediately." I said as I went inside the peach. "Miss Spider! We need your web for a net. Please!"

Miss Spider quickly took down her web as she heard that.

"Throw it here, dearie!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled to get it.

Miss Spider threw the web toward Mrs. Ladybug who passed it to Butterfly and she threw it up to James.  
"Here you go, James!" Butterfly said, throwing it to him.

"It's getting closer!"Earthworm yelled.

That was where we all helped James with getting the birds, including Danielle and I. The sound of James yelling and the cry of seagulls came from above. When everyone inside the peach heard Centipede yell, "Seagulls Away!" they knew the plan had worked.

Suddenly, what looked like a knife shot through the peach. Everyone gasped. It tugged back on the peach. The sound of Centipede and James screaming outside gave everyone inside the peach a fright.

"What's going on up there?" Butterfly asked.

A few seconds after she asked was a loud yell. It sounded like James and Mr. Grasshopper, calling for help. Mrs. Ladybug crawled up the tunnel and flew up to them. Butterfly followed her by flying up there as well. Miss Spider stayed behind to take care of the sharp object that was shot at the peach. Miss Spider found a hammer after Danielle and I told her the plan on hammering the object out of the peach and Miss Spider started to hammer it out of the peach.

Once the object was out after a while, Miss Spider was hitting the sharp object until it got out and Centipede was in danger when that happened and was able to save himself, Miss Spider started to climb to the top of the peach. She got to the top just in time to see the shark explode into a million pieces. Everyone started to cheer and celebrate the defeat of the shark.

"Teach you to mess with me you ya, overgrown sardine! I'm from Brooklyn!"Centipede yelled.

Mr. Grasshopper laughed, "Pure twaddle! Every bug on board displayed extraordinary courage. And of course Danielle and Diana helped too. Why did you see Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly both risked their lives and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot?"

"Well, they were being very rude.I can't abide rudeness," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Agreed and we could never let you guys get hurt," Butterfly smiled.

"We are all forgetting something," Miss Spider said, "Everything we did was part of the brilliant plan of James,"

"Oh yes yes," Butterfly nodded and smiled at James. "That's absolutely true."

"It really did work. Didn't it?"James asked looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"I say three cheers for hip...," started.

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip...!"

"Hooray!"

"HIP...HIP...!,"

Everyone joined in on this one, "HOORAY!"

Centipede ran over to the stem of the peach,"New York,here we come!"

And with that, they were on their way to New York City.

Later on Danielle was by herself outside at a side of the peach. As I walk there and notice her, she smiles and takes out something. What could it be? It looks like an ocarina. And as she plays it, indeed it is one. The song she was playing was called oracion. In a leaf whistler version. As she was playing it, Mr. Grasshopper heads my way and as he gets to me he whispers to me. "She is talented with music, isn't she?"

I nod and smile. "Yes Mr. Grasshopper, indeed she is."

After she finished playing, Mr. Grasshopper and I both clap. She noticed and once she saw us, she smiled.

"Great job!" I said.

"It was very good." Mr. Grasshopper praised her.

"Thank you." she smiles at us both. "You know if you guys would like to know my dream.. I always wanted to be the best gymnast."

"I'm sure that dream will come true." I said.

"Thank you Diana." Danielle said. She felt very good inside.

"I love your music talent, I must say Danielle, my dear." Mr. Grasshopper said, sounding impressed. "I believe it will be well known when we make it to New York."

Danielle loved the sound of that. Mr. Grasshopper was so kind to her, and enjoyed her talent.

"Maybe." she said. "But of course, I will work hard at being the best gymnast."

"I'm sure you'll do a fine job." Mr. Grasshopper said.

It was amazing for Danielle to see that Mr. Grasshopper had so much belief in her. He seemed to proud of her, and admired what she did. Now she and I would just wonder, what next will happen when we're in this giant peach?


	4. Chapter 4

The peach flew high up to the was excited about reaching New York, but there was one thing they didn't think about before they took off. Food. Nobody seemed to care, but after a while, Centipede started to complain.

"Want food. Food," Centipede said, rubbing his stomach after hearing it growl.

Centipede looked around for food and looked at his cigar. He took a bite of it and swallowed it.

"You sure you know where we're going? I don't see how you can navigate without a compass," Mr. Grasshopper said.

For a moment there, he changed from bug to wine and cheese. Centipede quickly rubbed his eyes and looked at Earthworm.

"It's very hot up here. I'm roasted," he said.

He too had changed. From worm to a hotdog. Centipede shook his head and looked he looked up at the seagulls and saw one turn into a roasted chicken. He started panting. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and when he made sure he wasn't being watched, he pulled on the string that brought the seagull down. Before he took a bite of the bird, Mrs. Ladybug hit him on the head with her purse.

"Unhand that bird!" she yelled.

The seagull bit and pulled on Centipede's nose. When the bird let go of his nose, he could feel his mouth go dry.

"But I'm dying of hunger!" Centipede whined.

"Perhaps I have a bit of soda bread in here somewhere," Mrs. Ladybug said while digging through her purse.

Mr. Grasshopper twitched his antennas when he heard her.

"Food?" he asked.

"It's not much, but it's...," Mrs. Ladybug was stopped by Mr. Grasshopper.

Centipede was about to take the piece of bread,but...

"Not so fast!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled. He took the piece of bread.

"Hey!" Centipede yelled.

"You?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"I need this food!" Mr. Grasshopper said taking a bite of the bread, "I have a much higher metabolism,"

"BITE ME!" Centipede yelled.

Centipede then jumped at Mr. Grasshopper and started to wrestle him for the piece of bread.

"Have you two gone mad?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

The fight attracted the rest of the group. Both Miss Spider and Butterfly came up to the top of the peach, Earthworm started to drool while watching the food be tossed around, Danielle and I got outside of the peach and James, who was sitting on the piece of fence stuck in the peach stood up to see what was going on.

"LET GO OF IT GRAMPS! GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"Centipede yelled.

"Let go of my coat!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"OW!My lower thorax!"

"I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"I tell you, it's mine!"

"GIVE...IT...BACK!" Centipede yelled trying to grab the piece of food with his pinchers,but it missed and he knocked it out of Mr. Grasshopper's hand.

They both watched as the piece of food bounced off the peach and fell off the peach. Both Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper turned toward each other and growled.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" they both yelled at each other.

They started wrestle again and started to choke one another and threw each other around.

"Oh no!" Danielle gasped.

I looked at Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper with complete shock. "They're fighting..."

"We're going to starve. Waste away. And not quickly!" Earthworm whined.

"My oh my," Butterfly said watching those them fighting. "Those two are going to kill each other and we're not going to have anything to eat!"

James looked down at the peach and smiled a bit. He had a idea.

Danielle noticed James as he looked down at the peach, noticing his smile. On the other hand, I was too busy paying attention to the fight between Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede. I was so focused on it until Danielle nudged me gently and I look at her. She points at James and we noticed his expression.

"You have an idea?" I asked.

James only nods.

"Oh no! That would be the easy way out. We'll linger. Sadly. Miserably. Painfully," Earthworm continued to whine.

"Nobody's going to starve!" James laughed.

The fight between Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper stopped and Earthworm stopped his whining.

"Don't you see? We have enough food here for five voyages," James said climbing down into the peach.

"Food? Where? What are you talking about?" Centipede kept asking.

"Is there really food?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"But where?" Butterfly asked.

"Our whole ship is made of food," James said holding a pile of peach.

"Oh, such a clever little boy," Mrs. Ladybug said taking a piece.

"I wonder how we never noticed that," Butterfly said, taking a piece.

Mr. Grasshopper took a piece and Centipede took what was left,which was the entire pile of took a huge bite of his piece.

"Takes after me," Centipede said with his mouth full.

Miss Spider snatched what was left of his piece, "After you, there is nothing left to take,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to eat the pieces that were left of his off of his coat, "It's delectable,"

"Very delicious," Butterfly said as she took a bite of her piece.

"Better than aphids,"Mrs. Ladybug said taking a bite of her piece.

"Better than ladybugs,"Miss Spider said about to take another bite of her's.

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Ladybug asked shocked.

"Excuse," Miss Spider said.

James gave some pieces to Danielle and I and as we tasted them, we smiled.

"Very good!" I said.

"Delightful!" Danielle said.

"It's not dirt," Earthworm said taking a bite of his piece, "But it's not bad,"

"Not bad? It's the best thing I've ever tasted and I have tasted a lot," Centipede said jumping back into the peach followed by the others.

They started to get set up for dinner. They found a tablecloth, a bucket which they used for a table and plates. Centipede and James went up to the wall of the peach and got some peach. James gave Centipede the pile of peach and Centipede broke into a song.

"I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time. Like chili bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in slime. And mice with rice is very nice when they're roasted in their prime, but don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime," Centipede sang. He sprung the pile of peach around on a plate and cut it up into slices.

Everyone took a slice and started to eat while Centipede continued to sing. Danielle and I were enjoying the slices as we listened to Centipede sing.

"I'm crazy about mosquitoes on a piece of butter toast and pickle spines of porcupines and a great big roast and dragon's flesh quite old not fresh. It costs a bucket at most," Centipede sand while handing Glowworm her slice of peach.

"Does it come with gravy?"Glowworm asked.

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post," Centipede sang while trying to give Miss Spider a slice that was actually one he carved into a flower.

She took it, but he got slapped for it. Danielle and I giggled as we watched that, a sign of love it seemed to be to us. James and the others started to circle around the bucket and bow to each other. Suddenly a giant sphere of peach came rolling down the tunnels and ladders inside the peach. Everyone quickly turned the bucket over before the sphere hit the ground.

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post," everyone then decided to join in the song.

"For dinner on my birthday," Mr. Grasshopper sang, "Shall I tell you what I chose? Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose and a rather smelly jelly made of armadillos toes. The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to smash the peach that landed in the bucket. Mrs. Ladybug grabbed some glasses out of her purse and started to fill it up with the smashed peach.

"I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea. I like hotdogs, but I love hot frogs and surely you'll agree. A plate of soil with engine oil is a super recipe. I hardly need to mention that it's practically free," Mrs. Ladybug sang.

"We hardly need to mention that it's practically free!" everyone sang.

Centipede then showed up carrying a huge piece of peach. Bigger than the one that landed in the bucket.

"Now comes my fellow travelers the burden of my speech," he began.

"YOU SHOW OFF!" Miss Spider yelled at him.

"These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach," Centipede let the piece of peach go and it landed on James and everyone else expect Miss Spider.

"Nice aim, Commodore," Miss Spider teased.

"But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each," he continued.

He got close to Miss Spider's face, which got her angry.

"Out of my FACE!" she hissed, throwing her drink at him.

"For one small mite...," he started.

Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm popped out of the pile of peach on the floor, "One small mite,"

"One tiny bite...,"Centipede sang.

James, Butterfly, Mr. Grasshopper, Danielle and I popped out of the peach pile, "Tiny bite of this...!"

Everyone expect Miss Spider joined in as Centipede turned the knob on the top of the pipe Miss Spider was hiding in.

"Fantastic...," they all sang. Miss Spider was then sliding out of the pipe thanks to a river of peach flowing through the pipe, "PEACH!"

Everyone started a snowball fight, but with the peach that was on the floor. Miss Spider pointed at Centipede and everyone threw a balls made out of the peach at managed to hit him and knock him off of the was now in the snowball fight. The song ended with one last line.

When the dinner party ended, Centipede went up to his post to stir the peach and everyone else started to fall asleep. James and Miss Spider were talking while Miss Spider built a web for James to sleep on.

"You keep to yourself, don't you?" James asked.

"I prefer to be alone," Miss Spider answered.

"I was alone for a long time once. I think it's much nicer to have friends, don't you?" James asked once again.

"I would not know," Miss Spider said.

"They would be your friends too. The others, I mean. If you would just let them," James suggested.

"No. It is in their nature to have fear of me. This I can not change," Miss Spider said.

"You're very kind to me," James said.

"Maybe this is because you are kind to me first," Miss Spider said.

James stared at her. He realized something about her. This spider was the one that he saved from his aunts. The one that built the web in his window.

"You were the spider in my window," James said.

Miss Spider smiled and nodded.

"You were my first friend. I mean, since I went to live with my aunts. They hated me!"James yelled.

Miss Spider put her hand to his lips and whispered, "Shhhh. Do not think of them now,"

"But what if they find us? What if we don't make it to New York? I'll die if I have to go back to the way I was,"James said as Miss Spider finished up a blanket for James, "They can't make me!"

"Nobody can make you do anything James," Miss Spider said,"If you do not let them. You are a brave boy,"

She kissed him on the head and started to back up into the pipe to get some sleep as well.

"Now to have had a very "tired-making" day," she said.

Then she blew out the candle sitting by the web and fell asleep. James yawned and looked up at the hole at the top of the peach. That's when he fell asleep.

Not long after James fell asleep, Butterfly opened one of her shining blue eyes.

"I must see how Centipede is doing," she said. "Maybe he needs help."

She gets out of the peach and sees Centipede steering the peach, but looking exhausted.

"Centipede?" she spoke up to him.

He jumped but was relieved once he saw it was her.

"Oh hey Butterfly," he said.

"Do you need help steering the peach by any chance?" she asked him, noticing he's tired.

"No thanks," he responded. "I can do it."

Butterfly then grinned at him as she thought of something. It was about how she noticed the way he acted around Miss Spider. It seemed clear to Butterfly that he had a crush on her when they met.

Centipede then noticed her grin and felt awkward and decided to ask why. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"So, what do you think of Miss Spider?" Butterfly asked.

"Angel fangs?" he said, but then blushed. "She's...umm-"

"Do you like her?" Princess asked.

"No of course not!" he said, trying to deny it.

All Butterfly did was stare at him in a way that she didn't believe him one bit.

"Okay," Centipede finally admitted. "Maybe a little.. I.. don't tell anyone."

Butterfly smiles and nods.

"I wanted you to admit it to me," Butterfly said. "But I promise to keep it a secret."

Centipede seemed to trust her now. She was the first one out of the bugs who acted very kind to him. She didn't really like him at first, but now she was acting kind.

"That's nice of you, Butterfly...," Centipede smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Butterfly said. "Well anyway, if you do not need any help then I will go back to sleep,"

She then goes back into the peach to go to sleep herself. She seemed to warm up better to Centipede. She actually felt as if he was a brother to her. She never had one. She had her mother, father and many sisters. She didn't get along with any of them well, especially her sisters. She was still sad when Spiker and Sponge killed them. But then she realized something. It was that some of the others in the peach seemed to warm up to her. It made her feel safe. Who knows? She might have a great future with them all.

In the meanwhile Danielle was outside the peach, looking up at the stars. She gazed at them. She thought that this trip in the giant peach might change her whole life. She sighs and smiles at the sky. "I hope things will go great!"

I come out of the peach due to not being able to sleep. I had a bit of worries in mind due to the life I had back then. What if things wouldn't work out? What if we get lost? What if we don't make it to New York? What if our dreams don't come true? What will we do then?

I then gasp as I noticed Danielle outside the peach. I thought I was the only one, but I suppose I was wrong. "Danielle?"

She gasped and then turns to me, smiles a little as soon as she notices it's me. "Hey Diana."

"Anything alright? A reason you're outside the peach?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came outside. I'm excited yet nervous at the same time. How about you Diana?"

I gulped. "I'm just nervous about all this. I'm sometimes even having doubt..."

"It'll be okay." Danielle said to me. "We just gotta believe."

"Good cause I'd hate to come back to my past life..." I sighed. "Trouble with my dad..."

"And me and my mom. But hey, we still got each other." Danielle said in a comforting voice. "We're best friends. I feel like you're.. like a sister to me."

My eyes lit up as she said that. A sister, that's such a kind thought. "I think you're like a sister to me too."

"How nice! Anyway to change the subject.. I wanna ask a question. What do you think of Mr. Grasshopper?"

"Mr. Grasshopper?" I asked. "Well he's very kind and has a gentlemanly personality, in my opinion. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if.. you could help me be prepared to be able to speak to him or spend time with him. He's so nice. Any advice?"

I smiled. "Keep trying to befriend him. Be yourself around him. I think he'll really like that."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks. You know.. I have always wanted to be a great gymnast."

"And I always wanted to be a star." I said as I look up at the sky.

To my surprise all of the sudden, Danielle started to sing, "Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say. Life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear. Or how the world can seem so vast. On a journey to the past...,"

I was familiar with the song she sang so I started to sing along, "Somewhere down this road. I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong."

Danielle then started to sing along with me. "Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted. Finally home where I belong. Well starting now I'm learning fast on this journey to the past."

"Home, love, family. There was once a time. I must've had them too." I sang.

"Home, love, family. I will never be complete until I find you."

I danced around the peach as I sang. "One step at a time. One hope, then another. Who knows where this road may go."

Danielle started to dance around the peach too as she sang. "Back to who I was. Onto find my future. Things my heart still needs to know."

We then ran into each other as we danced around and we sang together under the stars. "Yes, let this be a sign. Let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. And bring me home... at last."

"Very good job, girls." a voice said.

Danielle and I gasped, turning around to see who did that and who we spotted was Mr. Grasshopper.

"Thanks Mr. Grasshopper!" I said.

"Means a lot." Danielle said.

"You girls have done great." said another voice.

We gasped at first, but then smiled as we saw Butterfly coming out of the peach. She yawns a bit out of being tired. "Lovely singing. Is there a reason you have sang that?"

"Yes." Danielle responded. "It's just.. well when I first made it to England, it was for a reason.

"Tell us if you are comfortable with it." Butterfly said.

"Well it's because I had to get out of home.. problems with my mother mainly." she sighed. "I wanted to feel like I was worth something in life, so I went somewhere different. And that's where I met Diana."

I smiled. "That was a great moment. I on the other hand had problems with my dad. I had to leave home because it was too stressful and lonely."

Butterfly nods, listening. "Ah."

"You know girls," Mr. Grasshopper said happily. "If we do make it to New York and if we're accepted as we are, that won't be a problem anymore."

"Agreed." Danielle said.

"We should go to bed anyway." I yawned. "It's pretty late and who knows if tomorrow will be a busy day."

The four of us then went inside the giant peach to have some sleep. Who knew what would happen the next day. Would it be good? Would it be bad? Would we have the ability to get to New York? Or will something get in the way that prevents us from doing so?


End file.
